teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Reality Check
"Virtual Reality Check" is the 153rd episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), and the tenth episode of TMNT: Back to the Sewer, which originally aired on November 22, 2008. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *Cyber Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Khan (Sean Schemmel) Secondary Characters *Serling (Marc Thompson) *Foot Techs *Purple Dragons **Bam-Bam **Mohawk Main Locations *Cyberspace Episode Voice-over introduction ---- No Voice Over Plot Synopsis ---- The Turtles managed to locate some more of Master Splinter's data bits. April suddenly appears on Donatello's viewscreen, warning them that the equipment allowing them to be in cyber-space is overheating. Behind her we see plumes of smoke billowing in the room. She urges them to return, and opens a cyber-portal. They managed to get out just as the portal explodes. Don stays behind to repair the portal, while the others and Casey go out. During this, when Michelangelo tries to jump to another building, it suddenly moves to then make Raphael rescue him from falling by a fire hose. Suddenly, while scaring off a group of Purple Dragons, their foes disappear and Casey is killed. April picks them up but drives right into a wall, which she can't see. Suddenly, her voice slightly changes to Casey's. After the truck crashes, they try to rescue April, she is caught in an explosion. Suddenly, Leo starts to not the inconsistencies in the recent events and realize that they are in cyber-space. They then managed to manifest their Cybernaut armor. They come to the unfortunate reality -- the Shredder is tricking them into creating a cyber-portal. Just then, the Shredder, disguised as a cat, appears and they fight. But as they continued fighting, they realize that they need to warn Don and race off. However, the Shredder alters the layout of the false New York. Ignoring the effects and remembering that logic is not linear here, they break the illusion, just before Don is finished. They then go back to real reality. But unknown to them, a cyber cockroach snagged a piece of cyber energy, enabling the Shredder to complete his portal and emerge in the real world. Quotes *'Michelangelo': Just because we're on punk patrol doesn't mean we can't do it in style! Raphael: Yeah, but you don't have any style! *''As Raph and Mike charge into a battle)'' Leonardo: Patience is a virtue my brothers just don't have. *'Casey Jones': Gondala! * Raphael: April! You are heading to that wall! * April: What wall? What are you (voice changes to Casey's) talking about Raphael? (The turtles screams as they crash) *'Leonardo': (After the turtles take down Shredder's fake reality) Donnie, did you finish work on the equipment? *'Donatello': Uhh... *'Leonardo': (Grabs Don by the shoulders) Donatello, we're still in cyberspace. Do you understand? *'Donatello': What? What's going on? What are you saying? *''Raphael: The Shredder was using you! *'Leonardo': To get the blueprints for the cybernot portal. Did you finish it? *'Donatello': Nearly. But no. *'Michelangelo': (''While jumping on Casey) Your alive! YOUR ALIVE! Trivia *This episode features Casey as dead in a fake reality, which could mark this as his third death that isn't technically real. First one is in the episode, Same As It Never Was and the second is Bad Day which is also not real. Gallery * Virtual Reality Check/Gallery Video File:TMNT s07e10 Virtual Reality Check (WIDESCREEN) External Links * "Virtual Reality Check" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Back to the Sewer episodes Category:Season 7 episodes